


Past: Prison Buddies

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Series: The Fairy Tale Remake [2]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Frog Prince - All Media Types, Mulan - All Media Types, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Madness, Post-Apocalypse, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: the things in this fic happen at the same time as the ones in 'the darkness of her own mind'they are both noted as past, and there will be a present, where the two will be the same story. for now, the stories are separate, but there are common groundsthe original characters in the fairy tales listed above are prisonersalso, most of the good characters are evil, and the evil ones are good





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the things in this fic happen at the same time as the ones in 'the darkness of her own mind'
> 
> they are both noted as past, and there will be a present, where the two will be the same story. for now, the stories are separate, but there are common grounds
> 
>  
> 
> the original characters in the fairy tales listed above are prisoners 
> 
> also, most of the good characters are evil, and the evil ones are good

Snow White slammed her foot again in the metal bars.

“They won't budge, princess.” a voice behind her said.

She ignored Ferdinand and continued hitting the bars. Of course, they didn't budge, but she won't give up that easily. The guards passing her smiled ironically at her, but she could smell their fear. After all, she was one of the most wanted villains in the realm.

She hit the bars one more time, but, this time, she felt them move. She considered breaking them and escaping right then, but there were very slight chances of success. She decided to do it at night.

Snow walked to the bench next to Ferdinand's and lied down.

“I told you.” the 'Prince' said.

“Yeah.” she said, hiding her smile with her palm and trying to get some sleep before the grand escape.


	2. prison break

Snow had just closed her eyes, when she heard a bloodcurdling scream. She ran to the bars, careful not to lean on them. She almost cried when she saw the new prisoner. Her partner, Ella, known also as Cinderella for poisoning people with a cinder-like poison.

“What are you doing here?” she yelled at her partner.

Ella looked apologetically at her and smiled.

“Sorry, I couldn't help it.” she said, smiling wistfully.

“What mission impossible did you try this time, you dummy?” Snow sighed.

Ella opened her mouth to respond, but the guard hit her. 

“Less talking, more walking.”

Ella smiled at him innocently. The guard seemed to be crushing on her. It was no wonder, she was quite beautiful. She had that innocent allure that brought men to their knees. That was the reason to her success.

“Of course.” she said in a honey-coated voice, then she started walking to the cell.

Snow could literally see the guard's grip lessen, and, apparently, so did Ella. She kicked the guard in the crotch and punched the others, who were still in shock and apparently happy to be literally brought to their knees by a beautiful woman.

Snow kicked down the bars that she had weakened and ran outside to join Ella to help her beat up the guards. But there was no-one left to beat up.

“Oh, what a pity, I was in the mood for some combat.” sighed Snow.

A guard tried to get up, but Ella kicked him and he fainted again.

“That's too bad.” she said, not bothering to maintain the innocent facade. She had a mad glint in her eyes that couldn't be mistaken.

“Um, Ella, did you take your pills today?” Snow asked her, already knowing the answer.

“Nope.” answered Cinder.”And I'm feeling better than ever.” she said, smiling.

Cinderella suffered from double split personality disorder. The pills kept her from manifesting her other personality, Cinder. A not-so-innocent-one. 

Cinder kicked the guard again until she saw blood come out from his nose and mouth.

“That's enough, Cinder.” said Snow.

She knew all to well that Cinder was the most uncooperative person ever. That was why she preferred Ella.

Fortunately, Cinder stopped hitting the guard, only to kick down the bars of the other cells, letting their team out. As soon as Cinder kicked the last one, she fainted.

Luckily, Charming was there to catch her.

Snow yelled:

“Let's go, everyone!”

They ran to the exit only to bump into Chief Red, who was, as always, with her protegees, Drizella and Anastasia. Behind them were about 100 guards.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Chief Red said, with her arms crossed.

The villains charged yelling, and the guards the same.


End file.
